A huntress story
by Dughter of Poeidon2000
Summary: Edward left 25 years ago what would happen when they meet again byt this time Bella is a hunter


A Huntress's story

BPOV

He left me I can't believe he left me. As he walked away so did my being my whole life. I sank to me knees in pain on the floor of the forest.

I finally made the decision to go home back to camp. To my friends AnnaBeth, Clessies, Talia who is my cousin and a huntress of Artimis, Nico, Grover a satyr and my brother Percy. You see Charlie is not my real dad; my dad is the Greek god Poseidon god of the sea.

When I started to get up I saw a blinding flash I had to look away. You only saw a flash like that when a god was coming. The next thing I saw was Artimis the goddess of the hunt in front of me. "Bell daughter of Poseidon I wish for you to join the hunt and become a huntress who fends off men and internal sisterhood". To be honest she did have a good idea and I didn't think I would want any man after Edward just left so I accepted the offer and became co-lenient of the hunt next to my cousin.

25 years later

It has been 25 years since I have joined the hunt and I count be happier. I had my sisters and Artimis quickly became like a mother figure to me. We were on our way through the forest when we picked up the scent of some monsters a few miles along "vampire's cagagory 2 sparkelpires" I told the hunters and we make our way with bows in hand.

I was in for the sock of my life.

RPOV (Rosalie's)

The last 25 years had been terrible well for some of us. Edward was sad for about a year than found a new human girl and said that the new girl was the love of his life and didn't know what he saw in Bella. Alice was sad for about a year the same as Edward but when he's new human came along she said Bella was White trash and she and Brittney get along great they are both bitchs. Charlise and Ezmae are the same they said they didn't like Bella and only put up with her because Edward was into her. The rest of us miss Bella (Emmet, Jasper and I). A little while after we left Bella Alice and Jasper got a divorce saying she found the love of her life Stefan.

We were on a hunting trip when we heard something it sounded like a hunter's horn. We all looked around nervily while Alice, Brittney and Ezmae grabbed onto Stefan's, Edwards and Carlisle's arms.

Out of nowhere a group of about 30 girls walked in all with bow and arrows, swards and daggers. They were all waring silver hunting outfits (sorry don't really know how to describe them). The thing that shocked me most was that Bella was standing in the middle of the group of girls with her bow and arrow drawn. The punk girl next to Bella also had her bow and arrow drawn.

There was a whisper it sounded like the wing and then Bella and her friend put down there bows and turned to a little girl the age of 12. What type of power does a 12 year old girl hold I thought to myself? The girl came forward and started walking towards us with Bella and the punk girl in tow while the other girls drew there bow and arrows and pointed them straight at us.

"Why are you here" said the girl you could feel power radiating off of her. Charlise chose to speak and he explained that we were on a camping trip. This seemed to make the girl mad and I thought by the looks of the girls that they knew about the super natural. "Pity you lied so what should I do kill them or turn them into animals". WHAT! I thought to myself that was some spooky voodoo.

"lady Artimis if you don't mind me telling you but some of them have half-blood in them" said Bella and that confused me more what is a half-blood "we shall take them to camp Bell you can take them we will meet you at camp when you get back and you can spend some time with you brother.

When did Bella have a brother I thought "yes lady Artimis I will see you back at camp" she said and the girl walked back to the group. The punk looking girl looked at Bella and said see you at camp "see you Talia make sure Percy doesn't do anything I won't do" she said to the girl Talia. The girl left with the group and we were in the middle of the clearing until finally Emmet starting running up to her and she stepped back.

We lost her I thought to myself

AN

Sorry this is really bad but I got board

EVIE


End file.
